Forum:Suggestion
Some topics have 'many wikis' created for them, of which a number are dormant or abandoned, and most of which are harmless. Perhaps VSTF could 'provide a suggested way of dealing with the issue' (involving 'creating a list on an active wiki on the topic and proceeding from there') There are also a few wikis that are of specialist interest (eg http://victorianpostmortemphotography.wikia.com/) which people might find disquieting, and some that do not meet VSTF criteria but which are in bad taste. Perhaps a mention of 'who they could be reported to' (and could someone repurpose http://victoriapedia.wikia.com/). I would much rather be creating crosslinkages etc than creating problems here :) Jackiespeel (talk) 17:28, March 11, 2013 (UTC) : Please submit your concerns to —this is outside VSTF purview.TK-999 (talk) 18:13, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :: In a way the point of my comment - given that people are likely to ask about multiple wikis on certain topics, and those wikis which fall into the second category, VSTF should have pointers to how to proceed (thus saving you here some time answering the same questions repeatedly). Jackiespeel (talk) 18:21, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: There is no problem with duplicate wikis. ~ty 22:37, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :::: Only with people who complain about them :) :::: It was more a suggestion if the situation arose, and if people ask how to deal with the situation. Shall we say that there is some case for both some wikis being absorbed into others and for a degree of multiplicity - and also for linking up related wikis (to accommodate different viewpoints and lines of activity). Jackiespeel (talk) 23:00, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::: We know how to proceed on this - if users report those wikis, we'll tell them that there's no problem with having more than one wiki, and remove the report -- RandomTime 23:04, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Most of us aren't interested if there are '53 wikis involving Darth Vader, Thomas the Tank Engine, Justin Bieber, and Dr Who commenting on a baseball match and discussing the offside rule and sticky wickets' (add current trends to taste). More my ha'penny's worth on what could be suggested that people commenting on multiple wikis could do if the issue annoys them. The rest of us just want the 'list of (new) wikis' decluttered slightly - so we can find ones we wish to contribute to (the main reason for the suggestion). Has the number of creations of 'spamlike wikis' and 'silly title wikis' increased of late? Jackiespeel (talk) 14:13, March 13, 2013 (UTC) : The people who created those wikis value them - there'd be too much work, and most of it would just be random guesses of what people would be interested in. Looking at the new wikis list might not be the best way to find new wikis to edit. -- RandomTime 14:29, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I know we are wandering away from the VSTF remit, and all I wanted to do was make a suggestion. I am not disagreeing with the case for 'several wikis on the same topic'(Some of the above 53 notional wikis could involve different league tables - orcs, triffids, zombies, vampires...) - but there is a case for some merging of dormant/forgotten wikis into more active ones. My original suggestion was that people be encouraged to create more pages like http://london.wikia.com/wiki/Sherlock_Holmes#Sherlock_Holmes_in_the_wikiverse and http://tea.wikia.com/wiki/Tea_in_the_Wikiverse rather than complain to VSTF/Wikia central. So what would be the easiest ways of 'finding wiki on particular topics' - to create signpostings, or just develop as wikis? (I know enough about such things to know that anything other than 'initial word search' on the 'new wikis list' is going to involve 'excessive' amounts of computer memory). It is always easy to make suggestions - the programming to carry even the practical ideas out is likely to involve much work and 'wailing and gnashing of teeth.' Jackiespeel (talk) 17:34, March 13, 2013 (UTC) One last comment - what is needed is (a) more enccouragement of 'linkages and signposting between wikis' (mostly outside VSTF's remit) and (b) some sort of 'filter system' which captures more of the 'spam and other wikis that contravene the rules, or are not in the spirit of Wikia' (including a few 'bad taste etc'). Jackiespeel (talk) 15:21, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Jackie, this is general is a good suggestion to send in to Wikia Support since this group has no control over coding. Our search team has released a few improvements to our search engine over the last few months that allows users to go to Wikia.com, search for a wiki, and find a logical landing point. We continue to tweak that algorithm and enabling 'new wiki discovery' remains a top priority of that team moving forward. --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 15:46, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Have suggested the filter - and it is probably more useful to suggest to 'the general wikia community' that they create the linkages etc. Jackiespeel (talk) 16:06, March 15, 2013 (UTC)